World War Wishes
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: The year is 1939. Anne-Marie is a Jewish girl, passing off as a non-Jew, is taking in poorly Jewish and French teens. When she finds out about four Jewish young men posing as Nazi soldiers, what will she do? Will she betray them? Or take them in?
1. OC Form

**oc time!**

**Summary: **The year is 1939. Anne-Marie (age 18) is a Jewish girl, passing off as a non-Jew, is taking in poorly Jewish and French children and teens. When she finds out about four Jewish young men posing as Nazi soldiers, what will she do? Will she betray them? Or take them in when they're in trouble?

PLEASE ENTER THE FULL FORM! OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!

**OC Form: **

**Appearance:**

**Hair-**

**Hair Color:  
>Hair Length:<strong>

**Hair Type (Curly, Straight, Afro, etc.):**

**Eyes-**

**Eye Color:**

**Eye Shape:**

**Length Of Eyelashes:**

**Skin-**

**Clear?:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Freckles?:**

**Lips-**

**Lip Color:**

**Lip Shape:**

**Details:**

**Full Name:**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Is the family in a concentration camp?:**

**BTR guy (Not Logan, he's mine!):**

**How they get together:**

**Personality:**

MY OC WILL COME SOOON!

Please enter!


	2. My OC

oc time!

Summary:The year is 1939. Anne-Marie (age 18) is a Jewish girl, passing off as a non-Jew, is taking in poorly Jewish and French children and teens. When she finds out about four Jewish young men posing as Nazi soldiers, what will she do? Will she betray them? Or take them in when they're in trouble?

PLEASE ENTER THE FULL FORM! OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!

Here is my OC!

**Appearance:**

Hair-

Hair Color: **Dark Brown**

Hair Length: **Medium, bounces on her shoulders**

Hair Type (Curly, Straight, Afro, etc.): **Wavy**

Eyes-

Eye Color: **Dark Brown**

Eye Shape: **Almond**

Length Of Eyelashes: **Long and dark.**

Skin

Clear?: **Yes.**

Skin Tone: **Olive**

Freckles?: **None.**

Lips-

Lip Color: **A kind of light brown/pink**

Lip Shape: **Heart-shaped cupid's bow.**

**Details:**

Full Name: **Anne-Marie Schneider**

Nationality: **German**

Age: **18**

Family: **Brother: Alexander Schneider. Mother: Marie Schneider (nee Girard). Father: Paul Schneider**

Is the family in a concentration camp?: **Mother and Father are.**

BTR guy (Not Logan, he's mine!): **Logan**

How they get together: **Shh... secret!**

Personality: **Quiet, Shy, Bossy, Mature, Playful, Serious at times, Kind.**

Please enter your OCs!


	3. Winners and the first REAL chapter!

**HELLO FINE FANFICTION-ITES!**

**You'll find out who won if you READ the STORY! The winners are Anne-Marie's friends. Although, if you didn't get in, I have a surprise for you!**

**ON WITH ZEE CHAPTER! (I shall include another author's note at the end about the entries)**

**Anne-Marie's POV:**

I ran through crowded streets, through swarms of young children with the famous yellow stars embedded on their clothing. I ran up the path to the lane to the countryside, ducking as I heard shouts behind me. I ran as fast as I could, my skirt billowing, and my feet bleeding as I tripped on the sharp stones. I ripped my own Star of David from my top, and sprinted into the village. I ran through, not daring to look around. Many people gave me weird looks, and then looked away as the four Nazi soldiers chased me. I ran through, and into another alley. I looked back, and saw the four men sprint to the beginning of the dark street way. I looked behind me, and at the high fence behind me. The blonde muttered something to the others, and edged closer, his fingers _just _touching the rifle at his side. I looked behind me, and the taller man walked closer.  
>"Go. We'll let you be, just this once," he said. I must've looked confused, and the blonde grabbed hold of his rifle. I jumped back, and banged my head on the wall. I cried out in pain, and grabbed it. The taller man smiled, but I saw his fingers shoo me. I turned and grabbed hold of the fence, then started climbing quickly up the fence. I reached the top then ran as fast as I could to the forest. I fell when I heard shots behind me. When I guessed he was re-loading, I picked myself up and ran into the forest. I kept on running until I reached the other side, and down through the field to a little cottage. I banged on the door, and peered through the windows.<p>

"ALEXANDER! OPEN UP!" I yelled, slamming my palms on the wood. The door opened up, and my brother peered out. I folded my arms, and walked in.

"Sorry. It could've been the soldiers," he said.

"Yeah, the soldiers have boobs and a butt as great as these," I teased, walking in.

"I'M HOME!" I said, before doing a birdcall. The cupboards opened, and small children climbed out. The basement door opened, and the older ones came out, including my best friends.  
>"I'm glad, Anne-Marie, that it's you," Kiely said, running her fingers through her brown hair and smiling.<p>

"Yeah, I thought it was you. Your brother here, he thought it was the soldiers," giggled Rebecca. Anneliese laughed.

"You should've seen his face!" she exclaimed, as I felt another tugging on my skirt. It was one of the youngest, a three-year-old named Freidrich.

"Hello Freddy," I said, picking him up and placing him on my hip. I went and sat at the table, placing my feet up. The little kids whimpered, and the older ones gasped. My feet were still battered and bleeding from the stones. Alex grabbed a cloth and the small bowl of water, and began wiping my feet. He took out two bandages from another cupboard, and wrapped them around my feet. I smiled, and took Freddy upstairs. I placed him on one of the many mattresses we had, and wrapped him in one of the blankets. I sang him a small Lullaby and he quickly fell asleep. I went downstairs. Just, as a banging on the door was heard. I froze. A man in a green uniform peered through the window. He could see the yellow stars on our chests. He gave a shout, and the door banged down. I ran back up and grabbed Freddy, holding him to my chest. A soldier came and grabbed me, shoving me down the stairs. I heard cries, and saw a young girl, Virginia Snovalski, being slammed into the wall and shoved toward the door. Judith Dupont was being slapped so hard, her eyes was already turning black-blue. Leah Brackman was being kicked towards the door. Nathalia Scott was being prodded with a rifle in her back. Rebecca was being pulled by two soldiers as she cried, protesting. Anneliese was screaming, bawling her eyes as she was dragged, soldiers yanking her dark hair. Kiely was shouting at the soldiers, before they whacked her on the back of her head. A soldier grabbed me, and pulled me around the waist towards the door. Freddy sobbed, and Alex shouted. I turned around… and everything turned black.

**15 Minutes Later….**

**Kiely POV:**

This was great, just great. Anne-Marie, our leader, was unconscious, many of the younger kids were bleeding, and I was sure I had blood at the back of my head. A four-year-old girl, Virginia, was hanging from my neck. We were making our way into the crowded area, and I bent four of my fingers into my palm. I slowly put them back up again, and once the last finger went up, I was off. The soldiers knew they couldn't shoot in a crowd this big; there were other soldiers here too. I ran, being careful, and dodging grabs from Catholics and soldiers. I kept on running, before I tripped and fell. I hissed as I sprained my ankle, and looked back. A whole herd of Nazi soldiers were running. I figured there wouldn't be any escape for me now.

"Over here, quick," I heard someone whisper. I looked up, and saw another soldier. I was about to get up and run, when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into an abandoned store. I follow along with him, with no choice as he's obviously stronger than me. He slams me down in a chair, and holds me by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" I whisper, struggling against his strength. He slapped me in the face. I open my mouth in shock, before kicking him right where no man wants to be kicked. He staggered backwards, and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What?"

"My name is James! I'm a Jew, and I'm doing this to not get killed!" He whispered, loudly. I cocked my head, not knowing whether to believe him or not.  
>"My mother and father were sent to a concentration camp when the war broke out. I was visiting my cousin in Britain. I came back, and my parents were gone, and there were traces of blood on the street. I enrolled as a Nazi soldier, as I wanted to find my parents. I was too late. They'd been taken to Auschwitz. I knew I couldn't exit from the job, I'd get killed, so I stayed. I've seen many innocent people been killed, and many of them I've murdered. I feel so ashamed. Like I've betrayed my parents," He said, burying his face in his hands. His body started shaking. It took me a while to realise he was crying. I stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder, awkwardly trying to comfort him. I lifted his chin, and used my thumb to wipe off a couple of tears from his eyes.<p>

"What about you?" he asked.

"Uhh… well… my brother, Derek McDonough and my father, Don McDonough, were sent to a concentration camp six months ago. My mother, Maria, was sent to a camp three months ago, and my sister, Rae was sent to a camp a week ago when she was wandering in the streets at night. I've been hiding with Anne-Marie and her brother, Alexander. My best friends, Rebecca, and Anneliese, they're awesome, but I have a feeling they're suffering on the inside. Rebecca's mother, Giselle Franklin, and her father, Maurice, died on the way to a camp. Anneliese's mother, Milan Charbonneau, is in a camp. Her father, Antoine, disappeared, and her sister, Alixandria, was deported to Britain. The kids though, they're bad. They act like they're okay, but…I don't know, they're just…" I trailed off, placing my face in _my_ hands. I felt tears roll down my face, and heard him get up. He started pacing, and before I knew it, he was gone.

**Anneliese's POV:**

We were being chased. Me, Rebecca, and Kiely. Plus six other young kids. I ran, ignoring the cries of anger coming from behind me. I ran, pushing and shoving Aryan adults out of the way. I looked back at the advancing soldiers, scared. And I slammed into a wall.

**-OoO-oOo-()-oOo-OoO**

When I woke, I was lying in grass. I sat up, my head pumping. I placed my hand on my head, and looked around.

"So you're awake," someone said. I turned, and fell down, rolling backwards. The person who spoke grabbed me by the waist, stopping me. I looked up, and saw a tanned man.

"Thankyou," I murmured. He swung me around so I was sitting up.

"You're lucky I caught you in that crowd. You had a big collision, and it looks like you bruised your forehead," he said, placing three fingers on an egg-shaped lump. I winced, and he took out his canteen. I watched as he poured a couple of drops onto his fingers, and started rubbing them on my head. I smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Anneliese Charbonneau, sir,"

"Nice to meet you, Anneliese. I'm Carlos. I'm a Jew," he said.

"But you're wearing a Nazi uniform," I realised.

"I'm in disguise," he said.

"My mother is in the Auschwitz-Birkenau camp," I whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My little brother's dead, and my parents are in the Auschwitz-Birkenau camp too," He said.

"I'm sorry. My friend Kiely's father and brother were taken to Auschwitz six months ago, her mother was taken three months ago, and her sister was captured a week ago. My friend Rebecca's parents, Maurice and Milan Franklin, were taken to Auschwitz. They died on the way there from typhus," I mumbled, my voice breaking.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he mumbled, looking at the ground. I looked down at the grass, twirling it between my fingers. A shout bought me out of my concentration. We looked down the field to see a blond soldier waving his arms.

"That's my call. I'll see you around," he said, getting up and leaving me.

**Rebecca POV:**

Some of them got away. I did. I ran into an abandoned building, climbing the stairs. I pulled out the small sketch pad I kept in my pockets, and took out a pencil I sat, staring out the window. I sat, keeping myself hidden from the street… or so I thought…

"Rebecca?"

I got the fright of my life.

"Good golly, Anne-Marie! You know better!" I exclaimed as my friend limped in.

"Sorry. Just be quiet! There's a soldier downstairs!" she whispered. My eyes opened wide, and I hid behind the secret door.

**1 Week Later…**

Everyone had joined us now.

And what's more, I'd been watching a blond soldier every day now, for a week, trying to get his features right in a sketch I'd been doing of him.

"You like him, don't you". I whipped around.

"Anne-Marie …But yeah, I do," I blushed.

"Toldya! Can I see your pic?" she asked. I shook my head, closing my sketch pad and pressing it close to my body.

"Okay. I don't have to. I'd tell you to go and ask him out, but…because of the war and everything…I won't," she reasoned, smiling.

"Thanks, Amry," I said, using the children's nickname for her.

"You're welcome, Becca," she smiled, getting up and going to help with the poorly babies.

"I wish I knew what his name was," I mumbled under my breath.

**Two days later…**

I stayed low from the window, but continued drawing the blond soldier. Until one day, when everyone took to their hiding spots, and I was left at the window. I didn't realise everyone was hidden, I thought that they were just out getting food, so I stayed, drawing the soldier from memory. And then, someone busted through the door. Guess who it was. That's right, the blond soldier.

"Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Rebecca Franklin,"

"Rebecca, I don't want to do this, but I've afraid…"  
>"You're going to take me to a camp, right?"<p>

"Haha, actually…I want to see the drawing you've been doing," he said.

"No can-do," I smiled, clutching the pad to my chest.

"I have a gun," he said.

"I have a pencil,"

"Guns blow pencils up. Show me the picture!" he said.

"Nope,"

"Picture".

"No".

"Picture!"

"No!"  
>"PICTURE!"<br>"NO!"  
>"NO!"<br>"PICTURE!"

"Fooled ya! C'mon, show me!"

"Fine," I blushed, handing the sketch-pad to him.

"These are…m-hm?" he smirked, turning the small book around so I could see the pictures. Of him.

"You were always there… and I figured…that…maybe…if you stayed there, I could draw you," I mumbled, blushing _furiously_.

"You're really good," he said, throwing it back.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I watched his feet turn and walk out the door.

"Oh...by the way, I'm Kendall," he said, before leaving.

**Anne-Marie's POV:**

I heard many soldiers banging up the stairs, and prayed from my hiding spot below the kitchen sink. Many of the small kids were hidden throughout the building. I pressed myself lower behind the door, biting my lip so hard that I _swear _I felt blood trickle down my lip. I pressed my back lower, as I heard boots creaking on the floorboards. I felt a tear leak out of my eye, so I reached up and bit my lip again to stop me from screeching while I bent my wrist back. I finally managed to wipe it, when the door banged open. A pale soldier with short dark hair looked in at me. I froze, looking at his brown eyes.

"I'm Logan Mitchell,"  
>"Anne-Marie Schneider,"<br>"I won't tell that you're all here. I'll tell the others that you're not here,"  
>"MITCHELL!" someone yelled from behind him.<p>

"Coming Sergeant! Promise," he said, before going off and shutting the cupboard door behind him, leaving me in darkness.

**-OoO-oOo-()-oOo-OoO**

"So... seen any emosdnah nem**(1) **lately?" I asked the girls as we lay on the blankets.

"Well... I met this man. His name was Kendall," Rebecca said.

"Aww! What does he look like?"

"Well...uh... he's blond...and has the most _amazing _green eyes, and these dark bushy eyebrow-"

"No. Way. You're talking about the blond soldier that stands outside by that alleyway!" I exclaimed.

"Uhh... yeah,"

"Why did he let you go?"

"He's Jewish... like most of us. But no one's supposed to know, so keep it hush hush!"

"Okay. So, what about you two?" I asked Kiely and Anneliese.

Kiely answered.

"I met a man named James. He's tall, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. And his hair kinda falls like this," she said, pulling her hair across so that it goes across her forehead.

"Again... aww! So, what about you Anneliese?"

"Well, you know that day I ran into a soldier when we werwe running off in the crowd? And how he took me off?"  
>"Yes! We thought he'd taken you to Auschwitz-Birkeneau!"<p>

"Well... he carried me to a field, and helped me with the bump," she said, pointing to the small egg-shaped lump on her forehead. It was still slightly bruised.

"His name was Carlos, and he was a Jew also. He got called off by a blond soldier, probably Kendall, and that was the last I saw of him,"

"Aww...poor you..." I whispered, reaching over and tapping her hand.

"So, what about you?" they asked.

"So, y'know the raid today?"

"Yeah. They found two of the teens. Neil and Frank Poupard,"  
>"Oh... I liked those boys. Well, back to the subject of men... while I was hiding, a <em>very <em>handsome young man named Logan came and found me. He said he would leave all the others behind and tell them we weren't there. I guess his plan..worked... I just realised where I've seen all of them before..."

"Where?"

"On the day we got caught in the farmhouse, I was caught in the village by four soldiers...a blonde, a tall brunette, a short dark-haired, and a tanned man... our crushes..."

**OKAY!**

**FINALLY here is World War Wishes!**

**Sorry if it doesn't make too much sense! I'm on WordPad, Word isn't working!**


End file.
